Un amore non corrisposto sotto i cieli di Asgard
by MissPiratina97
Summary: [SifxLoki] La mia prima lemon! *w* "Cos'era quello? Una firma? Ora appartenevo a lui? Quel bacio era il segno di un sigillo. Una cintura di castità che Loki mi aveva impresso e che avrei dovuto rispettare con la mia fedeltà. Ma io non ero pronta a ciò,io amavo Thor."


**Un amore non corrisposto sotto i cieli di Asgard**

"Correvo per i corridoi della Reggia, in cerca di qualcosa che mi facesse sentire meglio, le lacrime mi rigavano il volto e il cuore mi batteva a mille. Nella mia testa le parole di Thor risuonavano incessabilmente: "Sei la mia migliore amica Sif,l 'unica infondo, e ti considero una brava guerriera. Sono sicuro che troverai presto uno spasimante degno di te." Le lacrime continuavano a sgorgare dai miei occhi marroni, cercavo di asciugarmele, dopotutto sono una guerriera e non posso piangere. Sentivo ancora il calore di quell'uomo, era così vicino a me, bastava che mi accarezzasse il volto e un senso di goduria mi avrebbe trapelato il corpo in quel semplice istante. Avevo corso così tanto che ero arrivata alle stanze del principe Loki. Mi accasciai al suolo piangente, le spalle contro la parete lucente, le braccia raccoglievano le gambe e la testa racchiusa tra di loro continuava a tremare tra le lacrime. Ad un tratto un calore, un contatto, un sollievo, una mano. Alzai lentamente la testa e la voltai in direzione di quella mano che mi aveva appena accarezzato la spalla. Era il principe Loki.

-Va tutto bene Sif? -

Continuavo a singhiozzare e con voce strozzata cercavo di rispondergli. Il principe Loki allora aveva solo 15 anni, troppo giovane per capire. Io ne avevo 17,non ero molto più grande di lui, ma allora anche un solo mese di differenza tra due "bambini" ti faceva sentire superiore. Non avevo il diritto di sentirmi superiore a un principe, eppure lo facevo, lo trattavo come una pezza e la mia arroganza lo aveva in qualche modo sempre ferito.

-Il mio stato psicologico non le interessa, principe Loki. -

Loki inarcò le sopracciglia e con le sue esili e pallide mani mi prese le spalle e mi rigirò verso di lui, in modo che io potessi guardarlo negli occhi. E dovevo per forza, quegli occhi erano così ipnotici che mi rendevano difficile distogliere il mio sguardo dal suo. Un'ultima lacrima mi rigò il volto, ma Loki fu così gentile da asciugarmela dolcemente e poi, prendendo con le mani il mio volto, aprì la bocca lievemente per sussurrarmi alcune parole:

-Sif... mi dispiace per il comportamento di mio fratello. Tu meriti di più di un rozzo sbruffone che non riesce neanche a capire che la sua migliore amica è innamorata di lui. -

-Tu, c-come...? -

Loki sorrise per poi continuare il suo discorso.

- Sono più intelligente e perspicace di Thor. Vuoi entrare? -

Annuii e gentilmente il principe mi aiutò ad alzarmi e insieme entrammo nella sua enorme stanza da letto, degna di un principe. Il delizioso letto a baldacchino ornato da soffici cuscini e lenzuola di seta si trovava al centro della stanza. Ai lati vi erano due grosse librerie, ricolme entrambe di libri di ogni genere. Dinanzi a una delle due, vi era una scrivania disordinata ricoperta di fogli e libri aperti su cui Loki passava a volte delle giornate intere. Era così diverso da suo fratello. Thor passava la maggior parte delle sue giornate al sole, ad allenarsi nei combattimenti, mentre Loki rimuginava su formule e libri di magia per apprendere anche quella che ogni Aesir temeva: la magia oscura. Loki ne era consapevole, sapeva che questo lo avrebbe allontanato ancora di più dagli altri, ma lui non ci faceva caso. Al centro della stanza invece, c'erano un tavolo accompagnato da due sedie e un divano anche esso ricolmo di cuscini. Infine, accanto a una delle due librerie vi era un'altra porta, probabilmente conduceva al bagno personale del principe.

Loki mi appoggiò una calda coperta color oro sulle spalle e mi invitò a sedermi su una delle sedie. Sul tavolo notai solo in quel momento una teiera affiancata da una tazza in ceramica che Loki si apprestava a riempire accuratamente per me. Me la porse sorridendo imbarazzato e arrossendo.

-Ehm, mi è vietato l'ingresso alle cucine a quest'ora della notte. Mi spiace, ma dovrai accontentarti di questo thé freddo. -

Di rimando, sorrisi decisa, ormai avevo smesso di piangere.

-Va bene così, grazie principe Loki. - sorseggiai il the per qualche secondo, era davvero molto freddo, ma non lo davo a vedere. Così continuai a parlare poggiando la tazza sul tavolo. -Veramente io non dovrei essere qui. Se ci scoprono ne pagheremo entrambi le conseguenze. - indugiai sul pronunciare quelle parole - e poi, lei è promesso a Lady Sigyn... - mi fermai a guardarlo negli occhi, aspettando una sua qualsiasi reazione. Riuscivo a leggergli la lussuria in quegli occhi. Sapevo che rispetto agli altri ragazzi Loki era sempre stato più maturo, lo era persino di Thor che aveva tre anni in più a lui.

-Non preoccuparti, se ci trovano qui mi prenderò io la colpa di tutto. - sorrise anche se poco convinto di quello che diceva. - E riguardo a Sigyn...nessuno saprà niente. -

Loki si avvicinò piano al mio volto, con il chiaro intento di baciarmi. Non lo fermai e sentii il calore delle sue labbra intercedere le mie per finire in un passionale bacio, semplicemente lì, su quella sedia, in quella stanza, nella casa di Odino. Stavamo trasgredendo delle regole, ma non ci importava di ciò.

-Spogliati! - gli sussurrai all'orecchio. Lui era così lussurioso che non se lo sarebbe fatto ripetere due volte. Cominciò con il togliersi il mantello, continuò a spogliarsi lentamente, finché non rimase completamente nudo di fronte a me. Stava per avvicinarsi, voglioso di spogliarmi con le sue stesse mani, quando poggiai l'indice sulle sue labbra: -Shhh, non qui. - indicai il letto vicino a me. -Lì! - Loki mi guardò per un attimo confuso, successivamente le sue labbra si allargarono in un malizioso sorriso. Mi alzai dalla sedia e mi spogliai lentamente e sensualmente davanti agli occhi del Dio. Loki mi guardava con la bocca spalancata e leggermente imbarazzato. Mi andai infine a sdraiare sul suo letto.

-Allora? Non vieni? -

Il ragazzo finalmente si avvicinò a me, poggiandosi delicatamente sul mio corpo e baciandomi dolcemente il seno. Niente parole, solo il silenzio circondava noi due. Loki si decise e mi penetrò nella mia parte più intima, gemetti leggermente, ma Loki continuò senza pensarci. A quel punto allacciai le gambe intorno alla sua schiena. Egli era felice di ciò e continuava a penetrarmi seguendo un ritmo veloce e costante. Gemevo ogni qual volta Loki si insinuava nei meambri della mia intimità, ma lui nonostante i miei lamenti continuava e non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi. Per il dolore, a volte graffiavo di rimando la schiena di Loki con le unghie, ma lui non si lamentava affatto. Continuava la sua esplorazione senza preoccuparsi delle mie sensazioni e del mio turbamento che poco a poco cresceva dentro di me. Non avrei mai dovuto, ma non riuscivo a vederlo capace di tanto. Ero sicura che Loki si sarebbe fermato prima di arrivare all'orgasmo, che fosse troppo immaturo per continuare. Mi sbagliavo.

Ad un tratto sentii il suo membro arrestarsi, capii che era riuscito a marcare il territorio e il dolce supplizio per me era terminato. Loki avvicinò il suo volto al mio e mi baciò lentamente. Cos'era quello? Una firma? Ora appartenevo a lui? Quel bacio era il segno di un sigillo. Una cintura di castità che Loki mi aveva impresso e che avrei dovuto rispettare con la mia fedeltà. Ma io non ero pronta a ciò, io amavo Thor. Quella notte per me era stata solo un passatempo, un modo come un altro per consolarmi da una delusione. A distogliermi dai miei pensieri fu proprio Loki che dopo avermi baciata si distese affianco a me e mi abbracciò.

-Potremmo essere amanti... -

Sbarrai gli occhi e spalancai la bocca incredula. Deglutii e cominciai a sbattere le palpebre ripetutamente, senza avere il coraggio di voltarmi verso Loki.

-I-io, non posso.- dissi con voce strozzata, per poi continuare il discorso. -Loki, io amo tuo fratello. -

Scoppiai in lacrime per cercare di nascondere a Loki che non mi dispiaceva affatto averlo lasciato così e non mi girai verso di lui, avevo troppa paura di guardarlo negli occhi e invece di trovarci i due splendidi smeraldi che mi avevano sempre osservata in gran segreto, di trovarci due occhi addolarati, colmi di lacrime. Loki era pronto ad esplodere per il dolore, sentivo che un vomito di parole gli stava per uscire dalla bocca.

Sfortunatamente non ebbe l'occasione di sfogare la sua rabbia su di me. Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto e oltre la soglia Thor ci osservava incredulo. Ora le lacrime che mi rigavano il volto erano vere e il sentimento che sentivo crescere nel mio cuore era vero dolore misto ad un immenso imbarazzo. Ansimavo nervosamente mentre vedevo Loki rivestirsi o almeno, coprirsi con il lenzuolo le parti intime e rivolgersi a Thor con la rabbia che stava per riversare su di me.

-Non si usa più bussare, fratello?! - ricalcò pesantemente l'ultima parola. In quel momento Loki non vedeva molto Thor come un fratello, ma più come una minaccia che era venuta per prendere me: il suo tesoro più prezioso.

-Loki. Come hai potuto? E nella casa di Odino... - Thor stava per continuare la sua ramanzina, ma si interruppe quando Loki alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e notò che i suoi occhi erano celati da un velo di paura. Il silenzio avvolse i due per un po',io ansimavo nervosa e dal letto continuavo a guardargli con gli occhi lucidi.

-Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero fratello? - Thor indugiò nel rispondere.

-No, tutti noi ci siamo impegnati molto affinché la famiglia di Sigyn accettasse la vostra unione in matrimonio. Non è saggio mandare tutto all'aria per una tua malsana idea. -

Loki corrugò la fronte e inarcò le sopracciglia, era ancora più arrabbiato di prima.

-Ah, è così. Altro che pietà, tu lo fai solo per questo... -

-Per quale altra ragione non dovrei andare dal padre degli Dei per spiegare come stanno le cose? -

-Per aiutarmi. Per aiutare me! Tuo fratello... -

Thor sembrò ignorare quelle parole e si rivolse a me, ancora nuda sul letto di Loki.

-Sif, mi hai deluso... - chiusi gli occhi avvilita e mordendomi le labbra. L'ultima cosa che volevo: l'uomo che amavo che mi guardava disgustato. Mi vestii il più in fretta possibile e continuando a tenere uno sguardo basso uscii dalla stanza di Loki.

-Proprio come hai fatto con Amora, mi stai portando via anche Sif… -

Thor non rispose al fratello e anche io ignorai la sua ultima frase. Amareggiata e umiliata non riuscivo più a trattenere le lacrime. La porta delle stanze del principe si chiuse rumorosamente dietro di me e a passo lento con gli occhi piantati verso il basso, seguivo Thor. Si era occupato di accompagnarmi a casa. Per tutto il tragitto nessuno dei due parlò, quel silenzio riuscimmo a romperlo solo grazie alla "Buonanotte" che ci scambiammo prima di salutarci. Negli anni a seguire Thor mantenne la sua promessa e non rivelò a nessuno di quella notte. Io trattai Loki ancora peggio di come lo trattavo prima, ero ancora più arrogante e lui riservò a me lo stesso trattamento. Ma forse non solo a me. Non avrei mai creduto che il ragazzo che mi avvolgeva tra le sue braccia quella notte fosse capace di tanta distruzione."

* * *

-La ringraziamo per la sua disponibilità. -

La donna, visibilmente sconvolta da quello che aveva appena raccontato a degli sconosciuti, non rispose e rimase a guardare il tavolo grigio su cui aveva appoggiato i gomiti per tutto il tempo del racconto.

-Non capisco perché una delle mie migliori amiche è appena stata interrogata come un criminale. -

-È una delle amiche di infanzia di Loki. Ci aiuterà. -

-Hai capito il cerbiatto. - ridacchiò una voce leggermente modificata dall'apparecchio che Thor e Fury portavano all'orecchio. Nonostante ciò entrambi riuscirono a riconoscerla e a comprendere che la voce apparteneva a Tony Stark.

-Stark, non ho fatto ascoltare la confessione di lady Sif a te e agli altri vendicatori affinché tu posso riderne. -

-Oh no Nick, ma ti assicuro che la sala riunioni si è trasformata in un cinema durante il racconto. - Stark non riuscì a contenere un'altra risata. Il dio del tuono, invece, sembrava abbastanza turbato dal comportamento del collega che si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio.

-Ah e Thor, chi è Amora? -

Thor, all'apparenza tranquillo, si avviò verso la sala riunioni, sprovvisto di Mjolnir, ma con i pugni ben stretti e pronti a finire sulla faccia di Tony Stark.

* * *

Grazie per aver letto! :D


End file.
